


One Mocha Latte

by super_who221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean, Barista!Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Punk Castiel, coffee shop AU, punk!nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_who221b/pseuds/super_who221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop au in which Castiel is a nerdy punk college student and Dean is a new barista stuck with the late night shift. The two are the only ones in the shop, what ends up happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mocha Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea because my room smelt like a Starbucks for some unknown reason. My friend and I decided to write our own versions of a destiel coffee shop au and this is what I came up with. I'm still deciding whether or not there will be more chapters.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the coffee shop, breathing in the bitter, yet sweet, aroma. Looking around at the few people here this late (a man on the phone, a few groups of friends, a lady in a suit) I found my usual place in the corner by a window near the back. I set down my laptop bag and walked over to the counter to order my usual.

"One mocha latte please," I said while looking over my shoulder to make sure no one stole my laptop.

"Coming right up, and uh...nice tattoo," The man taking my order said with a small smirk. I glanced at him, barely turning my head.

"What? Oh, thanks," I turned my head the rest of the way and smiled back at him, placing my left hand on the side of my neck, rubbing the pointless swirls of a tattoo that crept its way there from my back.

I hadn't noticed before how green the man's eyes were, and how many freckles spotted his face. His light brown hair was spiked up as well. He smiled and looked down; shit, I was staring!

"Uh, I- ah..." What were you supposed to say in a situation like this? I felt a flush creep up my neck and tint the tips of my ears. I ran my tounge over the inner half of my lip piercing, a nervous habit. My eyes went everywhere but his face.

Chuckling to himself, the barista turned around and began to make my drink. "My name is Dean, by the way," He said without turning around.

I glanced back at the slowly empting cafe to check that none of the customers left with my belongings. I had a college paper to finish, which was why I was here at 10:30 in the evening, and this was only a 15 minute drive from my dorm and had free wifi. 

"I'm Castiel, but people usually call me Cas," I said, looking back at Dean, who was putting the foam on the top of the beverage. My black hair fell in my face as I moved my head. I had actually dyed the tips a bright blue last week, and multiple people had said that it matched my eyes in response. I blew my bangs out of my face as I reached into my pocket for my wallet.

"So, what you doing here so late, Cas?" He asked as he placed the tall mug on the counter.

"College paper, it's due in the morning," I pulled out the money, having the price memorized from frequent coffee runs. And just then it hit me, despite my multiple visits, I had never seen Dean behind the counter. "Hey, are you new here? Sorry about my asking, but I've never seen you here before."

"Yeah actually, I started last week and got stuck with the last shift of the day," He took the cash and put it in the register.

I took a sip of the mocha as I slowly nodded and excused myself to work on my paper. I typed for about ten minutes before I felt the hairs on my neck stand up: something was off. I quickly saved what I had typed and lowered the top of my laptop so I could look over it. The place was empty save for myself and Dean, who it turns out, had been staring at me. His face reddened and he whipped around, pretending to be closely inspecting a mug for dust. I felt at my lip ring and continued working until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, uh, it's almost midnight and I need to close up soon. But I can stay if you need more time to finish your paper," Dean said quietly.

"Oh," I glanced at the clock in the corner of my screen. It indeed read 11:47 pm. "I'm sorry, I only have another sentence and then I'll leave," I turned around to find he had knelt down next to me and had started to read my paper. My eyes traced the outline of his face; the curve of his cheeks, the line of his jaw. My breath hitched and I stuttered, "Y-you might want t-to start it from the beginning."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I uh, couldn't help but sneak a peak," He stood up and took a step back, scratching the back of his head. I hate to admit it, but I missed having him so close.

I sighed, pulled my leg up and set my chin on my knee as I finished the last sentence and sent the finished paper to my professor. I noticed Dean move, out of the corner of my eye, from where he had been standing right next to me, and glaced over at him. He went back behind the counter and I watched him pour two glasses of, well, I couldn't really tell what it was. He walked back to the booth I was sitting in and set the cups on the table, sliding one over to me as he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Am I gonna have to pay for this?" I said jokingly, indicating the cup of, what I could now see, was water.

Dean laughed, "No, this one's on me." A glass of water was, in fact, free on the menu.

I took a sip of the water after putting away my laptop. "Penny for your thoughts?" I set my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my palm.

"Hm, you wouldn't get you money's worth."

"Why not?"

"I'm not thinking of much."

"Well, what are you thinking of?"

Dean stayed silent, but I did notice his gaze fall from my eyes to my mouth. Oh. My eyes widened and I sat up straight, feeling at my piercing and looking around the room. I felt my face go hot, and unfortunately, I also felt the front of my shirt getting wet.

When I sat up I must've hit my cup of water and spilt it on myself. "Shit," I muttered as I grabbed my laptop case to keep it from getting wet. I set the cup upright with my other hand as Dean went over to the counter, I assumed to get napkins.

I stood up as he handed me a wad of them, and started wiping at my shirt. Dean went back over to the counter and got another handfull of napkins, and wiped up the water from the table. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Dean went to get more napkins, but the table was dry. I was certain that the seat was dry as well.

It didn't help much when he bent down and began to help me dry off my shirt.

"Uhm..." There went my ability to breath, again.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, it's a force of habit," He said sheepishly as he straightened up and scratched his head.

"No, it's fine, I understand," I offered out my hand for him to put the damp napkins in so I could throw them out. I turned around and walked over to the garbage can near the door. When I turned back around I wasn't prepared to see Dean standing right behind me.

The gasp that tried to escape my mouth was cut off by his lips being gently pressed against mine. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth lingered for a few moments. I spent those moments wide-eyed and trying to remember how to breath. When he pulled away, he opened his eyes; worry clouded his face.

"Was...was that alright? Was I aloud to do that?" I nodded and pulled his face to mine once more.


End file.
